


Fairy Tale Beginnings

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and cute, i guess, indicated woojin has a crush on jihoon, jaehwan is a peasant, ongniel as parents, short and light, woojin and daehwi are younger than they are right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: No matter how often Daehwi asked Daniel for the tale of how his parents met, the fairy tale like meeting between them was never close to what had actually happened.





	Fairy Tale Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys x3  
> I hadn't planned on uploading any full fics for day 5 and day 6 but since the subcollections were so empty, here we are. 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, it has some parallels to my other story 'Bedtime Story' but it's just the setting uh this actually fits the theme and the way Ongniel get together is completely different, too. Please go easy on me :*
> 
> Enjoy!

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Yes," Daniel asked and turned to his youngest, Daehwi.

 

The little boy was barely peaking out from underneath the big blanket draped over him and his older brother.

 

"Please tell us how Dad and you met."

"Again? Baby, I just told you last week."

"But I want to hear it again," he pouted. "And Woojin wants to hear it, too!"

 

The youngest nudged his older brother who took a short look at Daehwi before sighing and nodding.

 

"Yes, please. I'd love to hear it the 26th time, too."

 

Daniel suppressed a laugh and sat down on the bed right next to Daehwi.

 

"Okay, fine. Well, it was one fine summer day in the fairy tale forest where unicorns and a lot of otters and bunnies live.

It was such a hot day, it was even hotter in my carriage as I, the Prince of the most beautiful country named Danikland, was on my way to visit a good old friend of mine you know as Uncle Jaehwan."

"Uncle is no prince?"

 

Daniel smiled lovingly at his little son. Even though he had told him the story so often before, he always managed to find new questions to his silly tale.

 

"No, Uncle Jaehwan is no royal. He's a peasant."

 

Woojin snorted amused.

 

"On my way from Danikland to Uncle Jaehwan, I had to pass the fairy tale forest. But there aren't only good and beautiful creatures in there. According to a popular folk lore, a bad, bad witch also housed in the forest. She only came out once in a while to try and disturb innocent people's lives.

 

To fight the evil as much as possible, there was also a fairy godmother in the forest. She was the kindest and sweetest woman to everyone, always taking care of the forest and the animals living there.

 

"Even the otters?"

"Especially the otters," Daniel confirmed and nodded, ruffling his son's hair when he beamed up to him.

 

“The fairy godmother would appear whenever the bad witch had made someone miserable again. She wasn't powerful enough to stop the evil from acting but she was powerful enough to stop the evil from spreading further.

 

When I was on my way to Uncle Jaehwan, I was unsuspecting. The fairy tale forest was nothing new to me, I have been on the route often before. The coachman was familiar with the path as well, everything was going somewhat according to the plan on the road. The sun was shining a lot – maybe a bit too much. It was so incredibly hot.

 

The horses were exhausted from the long journey. We rested often, so we lost quite a bit of time but the horses needed it desperately.

 

When we continued our way, the heat seemed unbearable but I was sure I could trust the coachmen.

 

However, the horses that had seemed to tired, suddenly eloped and started running faster than your big brother whenever he sees his friend Jihoon a few meters away.”

 

Daniel threw a meaningful look at his son who only side eyed him and slipped further down the blanket.

 

“The straps and rods that connected the horses to the carriage had not been connected properly, so once the horses ran away as fast as they could, they were freed and I was left alone in my carriage with no possibility to get to Uncle Jaehwan. My coachman was nowhere to be found. I called for him but the only thing resonating back to me was the eery silence of the forest.”

 

The father stopped talking for a second and leaned towards his son with a serious expression.

 

“I was convinced, it must have been the witch. My horses had escaped with no reason and my trustworthy coachman was gone, too. It must have been black magic.”

 

Daehwi gasped in shock and clutched the blanket as if he hadn't heard the story so often before. It just made his son even more adorable than he actually already was.

 

“Black magic,” he whispered quietly.

  
“Indeed,” Daniel nodded. “I didn't know what to do. I had clothes and presents with me I did not want to leave behind. Besides, I would have to walk for at least another half a day to arrive. But the sun would set in a few hours and I didn't feel well at the thought of being alone in a dark, dark forest at night.

 

I was afraid and desperate. I started to get so cold. Walked a few meters to shout for help, even shouted for the fairy godmother to guide me. I begged the trees to please send help.

 

And then,” Daniel grabbed Daehwi's small shoulders. The little boy gasped.

 

“Then, I suddenly felt warm again. As if a blanket was draped over me, I felt safe. It must have been the fairy godmother doing her good magic. And she didn't only send help, she sent...”

 

Daniel stopped talking and looked at Daehwi expectantly.

 

His son clapped excitedly and exclaimed, “Dad!”

 

“Yes, you are right. She had sent me your dad.”  
  
Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapping around him from behind and he turned around to come face to face with his husband.

  
“I want to hear the story again, too,” he grinned and laid his chin on Daniel's shoulder. “I'm especially interested in the part when I come in.”

“I bet you are,” Daniel laughed and intertwined their hands, looking at their son again.

 

“Your dad looked gorgeous in his beautiful clothes, truly the Prince of the Land of Seals. He himself got out of the carriage to ask what was wrong, didn't even care for the expensive shoes he was dirtying and damaging.  
Daehwi, let me tell you, the moment I saw your dad –,” Daniel turned his head slightly to smile at Seongwoo, “I had already fallen head over heels for him and his gracious personality.”

 

They shared knowing smiles with each other and Daniel turned to Daehwi again. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Woojin already sleeping. Fortunately, the tale was about to end.  
  
“Your father offered me his hand, saying that he would do everything possible in his power to help me reach Uncle Jaehwan's home. When our hands touched, I knew I never wanted to let go.”

 

Seongwoo pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek and Daniel couldn't help giggling.

 

Daehwi sighed dreamily, “I also want to find love like that.”

 

“I'm sure you will, Daehwi,” Seongwoo said and booped his nose affectionately.

 

“And you know how it ends. We talked a lot on the rest of the way and fell in love with each other. In the end, we had a beautiful royal wedding and welcomed the two most perfect boys into our lives.”

“Woojin and me!”

“Of course, who else?”

  
Daehwi giggled into his blanket.

 

“Okay, buddy, time for bed now,” Daniel said and both adults stood up. Daniel pressed kisses on his sons' foreheads, same as Seongwoo and they wished each other good nights before the parents left the room to go to the living room.

 

“I love your fairy tale version,” Seongwoo laughed as he wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders. The other snuggled up to him as they both sat on the couch, some Kdrama running quietly in front of them.

 

“Daehwi loves it, too. I'm still amazed how often he wants to hear it.”

“Well, it's a perfect and cute fairy tale.”

“Yeah, and nothing like it actually was.”

 

Both laughed at the memory of how they had actually met.

  
“Imagine if you wouldn't have rear-ended me on that fateful day all those years ago,” Seongwoo chuckled.

 

“It was rainy and dark, how often do I need to justify myself,” Daniel whined into Seongwoo's chest.

“That's hardly an excuse.”  
“I know, you told me. Very angrily. While pointing a mad finger at me and using all kinds of colorful insults.”

“You crashed my car in the middle of a busy street on my way to work, it was raining heavily. My expensive suit was soaked and then you had the audacity to say you didn't even see me. I was just really mad. ”  
“You threatened to sue me.”

“Empty threat.”  
“ _You actually did sue me_.”

“Well, I took it back after you asked nicely, right?”  
“I had to beg you and used my most powerful puppy eyes to convince you.”

 

Seongwoo sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, “How is one gay man able to resist someone as cute as you? You were playing unfair.”  
  
“You got free coffee,” Daniel shrugged and intertwined their hands again, “And a free husband.”

 

He smiled cutely at Seongwoo who only sighed and leaned down to kiss him him sweetly, “You are playing unfair again. I can't resist you if you look at me like that.”  
  
“Why resist when it was obviously the fairy godmother's will for us to meet?”

“Oh, back to the fairy tale now, are we? Even though the actual story is far away from it?”  
“What does it matter?” Daniel asked and pressed a kiss onto Seongwoo's hand. “The beginning is a bit alernated but what counts is that we did end up in a big house with the two most wonderful children and we are happy.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes and yawned. He wrapped his arm around Seongwoo's waist while a content smile appeared on his face.

 

“Who cares about actual fairy tales? I'd take this life over a silly love story any day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
